


Cure for a Gloomy Morning

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic. Yuuta and Akaya find a way to pass the time on a rainy morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for a Gloomy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist having the boys show their inner nerds

Yuuta wrapped the hotel bathrobe around himself tightly before stepping over to push back the heavy curtains. A steady drizzle was falling over New York, giving the bustling city an almost sleepy feel. Part of him regretted not getting to compete in the US Open, but at least his shoulder would be healed in time for the next tournament. Staring out into the rain gave Yuuta a sense of peace that few other things did. Reaching under the collar of the fluffy robe, he fingered the edge of the scar on his left shoulder. It had already been six months since his surgery, and the lack of the constant ache was still strange.

Rolling over in bed, Akaya pried his eyes open at the lack of warmth next to him. Grabbing his cell off the nightstand, he flipped it open to check the time. Seeing an unopened message, he pulled it up and saw that it was from his coach. Typing a quick reply, he looked over to see his lover staring out the window. Climbing out of bed, he quietly padded over to stand just behind Yuuta. Reaching out, Akaya turned the other man around before untying the bathrobe and wrapping his arms around Yuuta’s waist. Smiling at the warmth of bare skin against bare skin, Akaya began laying a trail of kisses over his lover’s neck.

Yuuta chuckled as he wrapped his arms and his robe around Akaya. Tilting his head back against the glass, he trailed his fingers down the other’s spine. “Mm, good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Akaya grinned and purred against the column of Yuuta’s throat as warm fingertips moved down his back. “Mm, yeah I did. The tournament’s been postponed for the day because of the rain, so it’s up to you to entertain me.”

Yuuta grinned and let his fingers dip down into the cleft of Akaya’s ass. “Oh, is that so?”

Akaya moaned softly as he reached up to gently finger the bottom edge of Yuuta’s scar. He still regretted not being there for his lover’s surgery, but Yuuta had made him promise to stay in his tournament. “It is so.”

Yuuta sighed softly as Akaya’s fingers traced the end of the thin blemish. Tilting his head to nip softly at the base of his lover’s neck, Yuuta began to gently tease the ring of muscle between Akaya’s cheeks. “So should I call room service and see if they have any video game consoles for rent? Or should we see if there are any good movies to buy on the tv?”

Akaya groaned and pressed against Yuuta a little harder. The soft pinch of teeth on his neck and the finger teasing his opening were making him even more aroused than the long line of Yuuta’s bare skin. “We can do those later today. I have something much better in mind.”

Yuuta grinned against Akaya’s throat as he pushed his finger past the outer ring of muscle to stroke the sensitive skin just inside his lover’s opening. “If you wanted to go back to sleep, you could have gone ahead and done so.”

Akaya let out a needy whine as he sunk his own teeth into Yuuta’s shoulder. He knew the ginger haired man was just as aroused as he was, he could feel it. “You’ve been spending entirely too much time with your brother lately. You know exactly what I want, Yuuta.”

Yuuta withdrew his finger from Akaya’s hole before walking the other man back toward the bed. Kissing him passionately, Yuuta tumbled onto the bed with Akaya. Looking down at his green eyed lover, he grinned wickedly before reaching between them to wrap his hand around both of their weeping lengths.

Akaya cried out sharply at the feel of Yuuta’s hand and hardness pressing against his own. Wrapping his arms around Yuuta’s waist, he clung to his lover as his hips rolled and bucked in time with the motion of the hand stroking him. “Fuck yes...that’s...ng...so good.”

Yuuta grinned as he buried his face against Akaya’s neck. The little whines and whimpers spilling from his lover’s lips drove him to stroke a little harder and a little faster. “Yeah? Mm, you feel good.” His own voice was breathless as he nipped and licked at Akaya’s throat. .

Akaya gasped sharply and tilted his head back as far as it would go, exposing the long line of his throat to his lover’s attentions. Moaning at the increase in pace, he struggled to form coherent words. “Yuuta..don’t tease..”

The sound of Akaya’s voice moaning his name like that made Yuuta growl softly as he pulled his hand away from both of their erections. Shrugging out of his robe as he reached for the nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lube before smirking down at his lover. “How do you want it this morning?”

Akaya growled playfully as he groped Yuuta’s ass. “Want you to ride me for starters. Later, you can top.”

Yuuta grinned as he opened the lube, not pouring any on his hand just yet. “So do I have to prep myself too, or are you going to do some of the work?”

“Mm, I should make you. Especially after all the teasing you’ve done to me this morning.” Reaching for the bottle, Akaya poured a liberal amount onto his right hand before reaching his hand between Yuuta’s legs.”But since I’m feeling generous, I’ll do it for you.”

Yuuta moaned as he felt slick fingers prodding at his hole. “Mm...you’re too good to me.”

Akaya grinned wolfishly up at Yuuta before swiftly thrusting two fingers up into him. The resulting moan made him growl softly in desire as he scissored his fingers to open the auburn haired man up. “You like that, don’t you?”

Yuuta writhed against the fingers spreading him open, moaning as they teased his prostate mercilessly. “Ng...yes...need more, Akaya...please!”

Akaya could tell that Yuuta was still fairly loose from the previous night, so he withdrew his fingers once he felt that the other man was wet enough. Pouring a bit more lube into his hand, he coated his length with a few firm strokes. Placing his hands on slim hips, he guided Yuuta onto him, moaning at the tight heat of his lover’s body. “Damn...even after last night...you’re still so tight.”

Yuuta moaned loudly as Akaya slid into him. The feel of being stretched by his lover made his cock throb and twitch. After giving himself a moment to adjust, he began moving. Using his knees as leverage, Yuuta rolled his hips as he rose and fell above Akaya. “Gods...benefits of being resilient, right?”

Akaya kept a firm grip on Yuuta’s hips as he helped the other man move above him. The way tan skin stretched over strong muscles as pleasure turned steel grey eyes dark never failed to take his breath away. “Yuuta...you’re gorgeous.”

The breathless compliment made Yuuta’s cheeks burn even as the reverent look in dark green eyes stole his breath. reaching out, he ran his hands over the hard muscles of Akaya’s chest. Paying extra attention to his lover’s nipples, Yuuta gasped in pleasure as Akaya’s hips bucked up sharply in response. “Akaya...love you.”

Akaya pulled Yuuta down into a deep kiss before rolling over and driving into him hard and fast. Some days he could handle watching Yuuta writhe above him and last quite a while, but on days like today he needed to take the ginger haired man with passionate ferocity. Reaching down, Akaya hooked one arm behind Yuuta's knee, drawing his leg up and to the side. The change in angle pulled such delicious sounds from Yuuta that Akaya couldn't help himself from growling as he lapped up the trail of sweat pooling in the hollow of his lover's throat. 

Yuuta moaned loudly as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He'd managed to think of asking about the change in their positions for all of about four seconds before Akaya had hiked his leg up. The new angle meant that the raven's thrusts were nearly constantly dragging over his prostate, rendering Yuuta's higher functions happily out of commission. He could feel Akaya's broad shoulders in his arms as a hot tongue worshipped his throat. Fumbling slightly, he threaded his left hand through his lover's curls as he rocked his hips in time to the raven's movements. 

Akaya purred and licked his way up Yuuta's chin to claim his mouth. The long fingers against his scalp felt sinfully good as his tongue caressed Yuuta's slowly. Finally breaking the kiss for the sake of much needed air, he dropped Yuuta's leg and bent to bury his face in his lover's neck. Sliding his hands under Yuuta, Akaya sat back on his knees and brought his lover with him in the process. Using one arm to support Yuuta and hold him close, Akaya slowly slid his free hand between them to wrap around his lover's length. 

Yuuta cried out sharply as Akaya sat up with him. He was close to the edge with just the added pull of gravity pressing Akaya deeper into him, but the skilled grip stroking him pushed him even closer. After only a few more thrusts combined with the hand moving deftly over his length, Yuuta’s broken moans were cut off as his head fell back in a silent scream. His orgasm tore through him, whiting out his vision. Clinging tightly to Akaya, Yuuta rode out the waves of pleasure before slumping forward to catch his breath and wait for his bones to turn solid again.

The feel of Yuuta clenching tightly around him was Akaya’s undoing. He managed a few more sloppy thrusts before spilling his seed into his lover, shuddering from the strength of his own release. As his muscles went lax, Akaya pitched forward toward the mattress. He barely managed to catch himself before knocking the wind out of Yuuta, his now limp member slipping out of the other man as they fell. Settling in with his head on Yuuta’s shoulder, Akaya ran a finger through the drying pool of come on the ginger haired man’s stomach. Licking the creamy white substance from his finger, he hummed happily as he grinned up at Yuuta. “Mm, if I wasn’t so comfy I would lick you clean.”

Yuuta let out a tired laugh as he reached up to comb his fingers through his lover’s curls. “But you’ll still be dirty.” He could feel Akaya’s come slowly leaking out of him as well as his own seed drying on his stomach.

Akaya hummed softly in agreement before prying himself away from Yuuta and out of bed. Shuffling into the bathroom, he ran warm water over one of the washcloths before wiping his own stomach off. Returning to the bedroom, he gently cleaned Yuuta up before throwing the dirty cloth to the other side of the room. Climbing back into bed, Akaya snuggled close to his lover as he pulled the blankets back up over them both. “Better?”

Yuuta made a happy noise as he curled closer to Akaya. “Mm, much, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Akaya grinned and stole a kiss before turning his head and yawning.

“Wanna take a nap and go get some food later?” Yuuta bit back a laugh before yawning as well.

Akaya nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can find a place that sells shawarma, or whatever that stuff is called.”

“Shawarma? Where did you hear about that?” Yuuta’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“When we went to the movie the other day. You know, that superhero one you wanted to see.” Akaya nuzzled Yuuta’s throat softly as he got comfortable.

“You mean The Avengers?” Yuuta’s voice held a note of amusement as he slid his arm underneath Akaya’s waist.

“Yeah, that’s the one. If that shawarma stuff is good enough for Iron Man, it’s damn well good enough for me. Besides, you spent half the movie oogling the archer dude.” Akaya grinned as he slung his arm across Yuuta’s chest.

“For one thing, the character’s name is Hawkeye. For another, do you blame me?” Yuuta’s eyes sparkled with laughter as he turned to look at Akaya.

“Hell no, dude was smokin’ hot.” Akaya grinned widely before stealing another kiss.

Yuuta laughed and pulled Akaya close. “You’re a dork.”

Akaya yawned again before mumbling into the crook of Yuuta’s neck. “Says the one who knows all the characters by name.”

Yuuta smiled softly. “I love you, Akaya.”

“Love you too, Yuuta.” Akaya murmured softly as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

{fin}


End file.
